Radio beacons, such as BLUETOOTH® beacon devices, are gaining popularity in many settings. Such beacon devices are used to enable mobile devices to obtain data from which a current location can be determined relative to either one or more known locations or an actual location with a certain degree of accuracy. Beacon devices may also be deployed to enable “mobile pay” payments from mobile devices and may be deployed such that their positioning capabilities may be leveraged for several purposes. In some circumstance, to accomplish some of these purposes and to enable beacon device utilization and associated functionality, beacon devices are deployed to locations where electricity is not available. For example, a restaurant may desire to deploy a beacon device at each dining table where few if any dining tables have a proximate electricity outlet. Battery powered beacon devices may be deployed in such circumstances, but the batteries require recharging. Recharging beacon device batteries requires additional effort to properly maintain the beacon device deployment, can be prone to error in returning each beacon device to their proper locations, and can contribute to poor system performance. Poor system performance can lead to unreliability and customer frustration and slow and modest use adoption.